


Whumptober 2020 - 28 - Chance Meeting (Part 1)

by Celticgal1041



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Burns, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020, hot coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticgal1041/pseuds/Celticgal1041
Summary: Magnum told him the whole story as they drove, Wright pronouncing at the end, “So, you basically ran into the supermodel version of Calamity Jane!”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - 28 - Chance Meeting (Part 1)

“I’m so sorry,” Melinda repeated again as she wiped uselessly at the front of Magnum’s shirt. The investigator hastily grabbed for her hand before she decided to head further south in her determination to sop up the dark liquid that had splashed all over his front.

“Really,” he said with a forced smile. “It’s alright.”

“Let me pay for your dry cleaning,” she went on as if not even hearing him speak.

He’d just finished paying for his extra-large, extra-hot coffee and turned to leave the counter, when Melinda had barreled into him. Magnum couldn’t contain his yelp of pain when the scalding liquid had soaked through his clothes and seared his skin. The sensation had only grown worse when he was caught by the woman, who’d apologized while introducing herself before attacking him with single-minded purpose with a wad of napkins to absolutely no effect.

What he really wanted to do was escape to the bathroom so he could apply some cold water to the worst of his burns; instead, he was stuck dealing with Melinda who seemed to have an overly active guilt complex. “I just can’t believe these sorts of things keep happening to me,” she practically wailed in distress, leaving Magnum no choice but to try and diffuse her concern.

“Like I said, no harm done,” Magnum soothed. “Besides, my friends have been telling me to cut down on caffeine for a while,” he added with a grin.

The light teasing seemed to do the trick, bringing a smile to the young woman’s features, and Thomas couldn’t help but notice how attractive she was when not completely stressed. “Anyway, I’d better clean this up and get going,” he remarked, noting how the other customers had had to step around them given their proximity to the counter. And that’s when fate decided it wasn’t quite done with the P.I.

Both he and Melinda bent down at the same time to pick up Magnum’s empty cup and lid, with the former reaching them first and then moving quickly to straighten. As she did so, the back of her head connected firmly with Magnum’s face, the investigator jerking back in pain at the sudden contact.

Melinda’s hand flew to the back of her head while Thomas mimicked her actions by cradling his bleeding nose. When her gaze landed on the investigator’s face, she let out a cry of despair. “I’m so sorry,” she began once more. “I can’t believe I did that. Let me get you some napkins.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Magnum replied, his voice muffled and nasally. He had his hands covering his nose in an effort to at least catch some of the blood streaming down his face, horrified at the idea of bleeding all over a place where food was served. Blinking rapidly against the tears that had reflexively sprung to his eyes, he tried to turn to follow Melinda’s movements as she skirted around him to reach the napkin dispenser.

He wasn’t sure if it was his distorted vision or his swift turn to try and catch Melinda, but his foot slid out from underneath him as he shifted. Already off-balance because he couldn’t see properly past the moisture in his eyes, he had no chance of saving himself when he slipped on the wet floor. His arms outflung, blood droplets spraying from his fingertips, he crashed backwards with no ability to stop himself.

The impact was breathtaking, something hard and unforgiving slamming into his back before he bounced off it and finished his journey to the floor. The force of the blow pushed the air from his lungs and paralyzed his chest, leaving him stunned and gasping on the wet floor.

“Thomas!” Melinda squealed as she knelt as his side.

He could feel his lips moving, but no sound came out as he struggled to convince his lungs to start working again. Finally, he managed the tiniest, wheezing inhale, followed by another and then another. “’m okay,” he breathed out, his voice thin and filled with pain.

“Should I call an ambulance?” the young woman asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“No,” Magnum rasped out, having become uncomfortably aware that he was now the centre of attention in the small café. Spotting several employees heading his way, he reached a shaky hand to Melinda. “Help me up.”

She gripped his arm in both hands and pulled, Thomas ignoring the sharp sting as something penetrated his skin. “Sorry, did I stick you?” she asked in horror as she held up her right hand where a grotesque, pointed ring sat.

“No, ‘s fine,” he replied, as he turned his attention to the staff. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“Are you okay, sir,” the lead employee asked, and Magnum could feel his face flushing with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the investigator repeated.

“Can I get you a fresh coffee?” another staff member asked as Magnum pulled his wet shirt away from his skin, resolutely ignoring the fact that the back of his pants were now wet as well.

“No, thanks, I’m thinking of giving it up,” he replied, beginning to inch towards the door.

“Are you sure I can’t pay to have your clothes cleaned?” Melinda interjected once more as Magnum made his escape.

With a final awkward smile and a wave, he slipped through the exit, moving quickly towards the Ferrari parked in the side lot. He was grateful when he reached the car but paused when his gaze fell on the expensive leather seats. Hanging his head for a moment, he muttered softly to himself, “Higgins will kill me if I get coffee all over the seat.”

Sighing, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket, gratified to see the outer casing was only slightly wet but otherwise intact. “Rick, I need a ride.” His friend readily agreed, expecting to be there in under ten minutes, giving Magnum time to consider his hurts; and he most definitely hurt.

His initial encounter with Melinda had practically crushed the full cup of coffee against his chest, the liquid bursting out, soaking his arm and his entire front, including the top of one pant leg. The skin in those spots still stung, and Magnum imagined they’d be red and tender; he already knew he’d be applying burn cream to at least a couple of the worst patches.

His face throbbed with each beat of his heart, his nose and the surrounding area tender to the touch. He was fairly certain she hadn’t broken his nose, but he’d likely be left with some impressive bruising regardless. His back, however, was the worst by far. Each breath pushed against the spot where he’d impacted with the corner of the counter and he had to wonder if he’d cracked one of the ribs along his back. He’d definitely be feeling that particular injury for days, since it was badly bruised at the very least.

“Tommy,” Rick called as he pulled up next to the Ferrari. “Are you alright?”

Magnum unconsciously gritted his teeth at hearing the same question again, knowing his friend was only concerned and looking out for his wellbeing. “I’m fine,” he replied. “But, as you can see, the coffee won this round,” he said as he fanned his stained shirt.

“You dry yet?” Rick asked as he eyed his friend’s damp clothing.

“Mostly?” Magnum offered, hoping the man wasn’t about to renege on his offer to give him a ride.

“Grab a towel from the back,” Wright said as he popped the trunk of the car, allowing Thomas to snag the suggested item and lay it across the seat before sitting down. He did so gingerly, Rick eyeing him the entire time. “Alright, spill,” he ordered as he pulled out of the lot and into traffic.

Magnum told him the whole story as they drove, Wright pronouncing at the end, “So, you basically ran into the supermodel version of Calamity Jane!” Rick laughed and Thomas couldn’t help joining him, unable to argue that the woman had been exceptionally clumsy and left nothing but damage in her wake while attempting to help him.

When they got back to Robin’s Nest, Rick followed Magnum inside, starting the coffeemaker to make up for the brew that Thomas had missed out on. The investigator headed straight for the shower as he practically salivated at the thought of getting out of his damp clothes and into something clean. Twenty minutes later, he wandered into the living room, shirtless, Wright pointing to a steaming cup on the coffee table.

“Figured you’d need a replacement,” Rick explained.

“Thanks,” Magnum replied as he sat down with a tube of burn cream.

Wright whistled as he took in the patch of redness on his friend’s chest and stomach. “She got you pretty good.”

“Yeah,” Thomas chuckled as he applied the cream to the worst spots. “She even managed to scratch me with her ring when she was helping me up.”

Rick shook his head in disbelief. “Sounds like not helping you would’ve been kinder.”

Thomas nodded in agreement as he reached for his coffee, pausing halfway as a sharp pain shot through his belly.

“Is it your back?” Wright immediately asked as he watched Magnum lean back in his seat, the cup of coffee untouched on the table.

Thomas’ hand drifted to the ache in his stomach, the pain having dialed back after a few moments. When nothing more happened, he shrugged as he began to reply, only to gasp instead as his muscles in his stomach cramped sharply.

“Tommy?” Rick prompted with concern. “What’s going on, man?”

“Not sure,” Magnum replied with a wince. “Maybe I pulled something?” he offered, his expression unconvinced.

“Maybe we should get you checked out,” Wright suggested, already rising to his feet.

“No, that’s not necessary,” Thomas countered as the intensity of his discomfort dulled. “See, whatever it was is gone.”

Only a second passed between Magnum’s comment and the next lancing pain, the sharpness of which had the investigator folding almost in half. “Tommy!” Rick exclaimed as he hurried around the table separating them to sit next to the ailing man.

Magnum’s breathing was laboured as he panted through the agony in his middle. He suddenly felt cold as his skin prickled with sweat in reaction to the sudden, intense pain. He could vaguely feel Rick’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and he reveled in the warmth of his friend’s touch, doing his best to focus on it rather than the sharp ache in his middle.

When the cramp ended, he sagged in relief, and it was only Rick’s steadying hold that stopped him from falling forward out of his seat. Wright gently tapped his face, prompting him to open eyes he didn’t remember closing. “I’m taking you to the hospital,” the bar owner stated, receiving a weary nod in reply.

Magnum was shocked at how weak he suddenly felt when Rick pulled him to his feet, and was certain he’d never have made it to the car without the other man’s support. Wright buckled him in before sliding into the driver’s seat, already dialing his phone as he exited the estate.

Thomas tuned out as the cramping in his belly continued, each wave seeming to be worse than the one before. He shivered as he huddled in the seat, missing the worried glances Rick frequently sent in his direction. He startled when a hand on his shoulder gave him a gentle shake. Lifting his head, he looked over into his friend’s worried face. “We’re here, Tommy.”

Magnum gave a shaky nod in reply as he reached for the seatbelt release. After several fumbling attempts, Rick caught his hand and moved it away, pushing the button himself. “Hang tight and I’ll come around and give you a hand.”

Thomas didn’t even try to move while he waited, the world around him tunneling and making him feel oddly disconnected from his limbs. He obediently followed when Rick pulled him from the car, not even protesting when the man ducked underneath one shoulder to support him. Magnum’s feet felt heavy and uncoordinated as he stumbled forward, his vision swaying nauseatingly with each staggering step.

He nearly slipped from Rick’s hold when they came to a stop, any awareness of his surroundings stolen from him by his body’s suffering. Vaguely, he could feel a groan of pain vibrating in his chest as another cramp hit. This time there was no way the bar owner could maintain his hold as Thomas’ knees folded beneath at the hot ache in his belly. Instead, Rick managed his semi-controlled descent to the ground while voices spoke urgently overhead.

Moments later, someone was pushing at his torso and pulling at his legs, forcing him to uncurl from around his throbbing middle. He whined pathetically but didn’t have the strength to stop them. A murmured conversation followed, which sounded like nothing more than white noise to Thomas, so he let himself drift, looking for any respite to his suffering. A second later a hand pressed on his stomach. Magnum let out a strangled yelp of pain before falling limp, his overwhelmed body slipping into darkness.

To be continued tomorrow in Chance Meeting - Part 2...

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to AZGirl for proofing; all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This part of this story was based on the day 28 prompt: Such wow. Many normal. Very oops.: accidents / hunting season / mugged
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts if you're so inclined!


End file.
